


Wedding Night

by hannahncakes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Sexy Times, Smut, not on top of a pyramid, slightly AU wedding, traditional wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahncakes/pseuds/hannahncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does exactly what it says in the title! A little one-shot exploring what happened on The Doctor & River's Wedding Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

The Doctor flopped backwards onto the bed, sighing loudly and kicking off his shoes as he did. His head was spinning slightly from the champagne that he'd drunk and his feet ached from all the dancing. There had been a lot of dancing. He smiled broadly as he remembered dancing with River all night, laughing with her and just generally having the best night of his life. Weddings were brilliant- especially his own.

"Sweetie, can you help me out of my dress?" River called lightly from the bathroom and the Doctor groaned at the effort of moving but none the less got up and padded softly across to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and grinned instantly at the image of his beautiful wife in her wedding dress, wiping her make up from her face as she looked in the mirror. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You look beautiful." He murmured for what must have been the hundredth time that day. "You sure you want to take it off?" He asked as he kissed her exposed shoulders and neck lightly.

"Well there are things I want to do to you tonight and, as beautiful as this dress may be, wearing it may restrict my abilities to do them." She smiled flirtatiously over her shoulder and he laughed quietly and immediately began to unlace the back of her corseted dress eagerly. He didn't need telling twice. As he pulled the dress open he kissed each new bit of exposed skin he found, enjoying the shudders of pleasure he received from River in response. Once it was unlaced completely he pulled it down in one fluid motion and stood back, smiling at his handy work. His eyes took a moment to process the image he saw in front of him as River turned around and stepped neatly out of the dress that was now in a pile on the floor. She still wore her high heeled stilettos from the wedding and suspenders that were attached to the most amazing pair of silky knickers that were a perfect…

"TARDIS blue?" he thought aloud as he reached out to touch them and feel that amazing material caress his fingers.

"You have no idea how long it took me to find these." River laughed gently as she stepped towards him, closing the gap between them and lacing her hands around his neck so her exposed breasts brushed against his shirt. "But who am I to go against tradition?"

"You are definitely a traditionalist River." He agreed absentmindedly as he let his hands move around to caress her bum in those splendid knickers.

"Want to see what happens on a tradition wedding night?" She asked seductively and he nodded quickly, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. River laughed and pushed him backwards towards the bed. He grabbed hold of her tightly around the waist and they kissed hungrily before finally falling onto the bed together, laughing. River shifted her weight slightly so she straddled the Doctor, keeping him pinned to the bed with her knees. "The problem is, though, that you have far too many clothes on." She smirked as she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it open, sending buttons flying everywhere as she did.

"River!" The Doctor yelled. "That was rented!"

"Oh well if you don't want to play that's fine." River said in a mock-sulky voice as she lifted herself off him and sat cross legged on the end of the bed. "You keep your precious clothes on." She raised one eyebrow at him, knowing what his reaction would be. She heard him growl low in his throat as he sprang at her and pulled her down onto the bed beneath him.

"I can think of somethings I can do perfectly well with my clothes on." He growled as his hands raked up her body and came to rest on her breasts, squeezing them hard and smirking at the gasp she issued.

"Well, well, someone is feeling dominant tonight." River grinned as she licked her lips.

"Oh you better believe it." He raised his eyebrows as he kissed her deeply, his hands massaging her breasts as he did. As they pulled apart he moved his mouth down to her neck kissing her lightly and feeling her heart rate increase all ready. He continued downwards, kissing her soft skin and biting her gently on her collar bone extracting another gasp of pleasure from her red lips. He gradually reached her breasts and began to kiss them lightly, feeling her buck up towards him- wanting more contact. "Patience, River!" He scolded her gently and heard her groan in reply. Smiling he licked around her nipple feeling it harden even more under his caress. He nipped and licked the underside of her breast as his one hand drew tantalising patterns on the top of her thigh- never close enough to give her release but close enough to make drive her crazy.

"Please?" She whispered softly and he smiled. He could never resist her when she begged. Greedily he took her nipple into his mouth and ran his teeth across its sensitive surface as she moaned beneath him. He placed his hands firmly on her hips as he moved across to her other breast to repeat the motion. "I need you." She groaned as he looked up into her eyes and saw her desire burning so brightly for him. He swallowed hard and moved his hand from her hips to lying over her knickers. He began to stoke her gently, feeling her wetness through the flimsy material.

"Oh you are so very wet you bad, bad girl." He grinned as she moaned low in her throat. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips to her and as they kissed she bit down on his bottom lip just a bit harder than necessary to remind him who was really in charge. He couldn't have her thinking she was calling all shots though, and he raised one eyebrow at her knowingly before pulling her knickers to one side and slipping his fingers deep inside of her.

"Oh,Doctor." She groaned as her hips flew up to meet his hand and her hands grabbed on to the front of his shirt. He moved inside her, his thumb flicking her clit as he stroked the places within her only he knew. Her panting grew more and more erratic as his movements increased in ferocity and he felt her tighten around him and knew she was close to her release. His mouth once again found her breast and sucked hard on her nipple, sending her crashing into waves of orgasm as she called his name.

He watched her as she lay there, flushed, while her breathing returned to normal. He smiled to himself, loving that he could do these things to her. He moved next to her and put his arms around her- content to fall asleep next to the woman he loved.

"Oh no you don't." River grinned as she regained control of her breathing. She turned to face him and threw her leg over him, holding his hands to the bed. "You don't get off that lightly." She laughed and he smiled broadly at her.

"Really, again, so soon?" He said excited.

"As long as we can get rid of these clothes." River laughed as the Doctor sat up eagerly and let her remove what was remaining of his shirt before she pushed him back down, her nails dragging down his bare chest as she eyed it hungrily while wriggling herself lower to be able to undo his belt and pull his trousers. He groaned as her hands brushed past his aching erection and she smiled knowingly. Once she had undressed him completely she returned to her original position of straddling him, brushing her centre against his hardness so he could feel how wet she was still. He let out a low groan at the contact. "Now what shall we do with you?" She asked teasingly, enjoying being back in a position of power.

Her hands danced slowly down his body as she watched the expression of delight on his face at each of her touches. She would never lose the feeling of awe she had that she could make him look like that. Eventually her little hands encompassed his hardness and he growled with pleasure as she began to move up and down in a steady rhythm. He threw his head back and shut his eyes to the sensation. He felt her kissing his chest lightly as she did and he thought it might overwhelm him but almost as soon as he'd thought that the feeling stopped and he moaned in protest before he opened his eyes to see her sitting above him, positioning herself expertly in line with his erection.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer." River grinned cheekily as she lowered herself onto him and they both moaned at the sensation as he filled her completely. She began to move on him, gently at first as they both caught their breath but quickly becoming more frantic as she felt the heat within her building once again. She dug her nails into his chest as she rode him hard and he looked up at her. Her breast bounced against her chest and her hair swung hypnotically as he ran his hands up her body. This perfect woman, he wanted to feel all of her and be this close to her always.

"River…" He gasped, asking permission. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back. She looked down at him, her eyes sparkling with love, and nodded slightly, and the sensation of him coming inside her pushed her over the edge. She collapsed onto his chest, her body shaking as her orgasm rode through her.

They lay there, panting together, neither wanting to move or break the spell. Eventually the Doctor moved and brushed the hair off her face and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. She rolled slightly so she was lying beside him and smiled across at her lover.

"I love you, wifey." He smiled at her and she chuckled.

"I love you too, hubby." River grinned as she threw her arm around him and closed her eyes, giving into the tiredness that overwhelmed them both.


End file.
